1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof connector, and more particularly, to a waterproof connector and related method using a packing or sealing material. While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for connecting a wire harness in an automobile.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional waterproof connector is described with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, which show a waterproof connector 20. An electrical connection is made by connecting a male connector housing 21 and a female connector housing 22 together, as shown in FIG. 6. To prevent liquid, such as water, from entering the connector 20 through connected areas of the male and female connector housings 21 and 22, a packing or sealing material 24 is disposed in gap or gaps at the connected areas. Thus, a waterproof seal is ensured between the two connector housings (hereinafter referred to as "housing").
Each of the male and female housings 21 and 22 is injection-molded from a synthetic resin having an excellent insulating property. The packing material 24 is molded from synthetic rubber, for example, that can be easily deformed as well as being elastic.
The male housing 21 includes an inner tubular portion 21a having terminal receiving chambers 26 therein for respectively receiving and retaining connection terminals (not shown). A radially and outwardly extending rear wall 21b is disposed on the inner tubular portion 21a over an entire periphery thereof and an outer tubular portion 21c is disposed surrounding an outer periphery of the inner tubular portion 21a. A hood portion 22a of the mating (female) housing 22 fits in a space 23 that is formed between the inner tubular portion 21a and the outer tubular portion 21c.
As shown in FIG. 7, each packing material 24 has a retaining projection part 24f at one end, which is inserted in a respective through-hole 21g extending through a rear wall 21b of the male housing 21. A head portion 24g extending from each retaining projection part 24f protrudes outward from the rear wall 21b, thereby securely fixing the packing material 24 to the male housing 21. The hood portion 22a of the female housing 22 is fitted into position to form a seal between the fitting surfaces of the two housings 21 and 22.
However, in the above method of fitting the packing material 24 to the male housing 21, the direction of axis for connecting and disconnecting the male housing 21 and female housing 22 coincides with the fitting direction of the packing material 24. Therefore, when disengaging the two housings from each other, for example, the retaining projection part 24f of the packing material 24 may be withdrawn or displaced from the through-hole 21g. When the displacement occurs and before the male and female housings 21 and 22 can be reconnected, the packing material 24 must be re-fitted into position. This greatly reduces the efficiency of the operation.